The Digital Journey
by Blaze Productions
Summary: The Power Rangers have decided to spend two weeks up in the National Park. But, when weird devices float next to them, not only do they have to save the world from Rita and Zedd, but now they need to save another world? Mild AU.
1. Stranded on File Island

A/N: So, I thought this would be a great crossover to write. So, please don't shoot me. If I bend anything in the timeline, so sorry. You can call this an AU if you want to.

Power Rangers and Digimon are both owned by Disney, Saban, the Toei Corp.

* * *

**THE DIGITAL JOURNEY**

**Adventure 01: Stranded on File Island**

* * *

(Rocky's POV)

It was a beautiful day to see the beautiful trees blow back and forth. Seeing the birds chirping on the branches also caused me to feel a release of happiness as I sat on the porch next to a big fat house that my friends and I rented. Yeah, we all decided to go up to Yosemite National Park and there was a house that we decided to spend the next two weeks of our summer vacation. It was okay. However, did we ever tell you that this wonderful vacation would be… what's the word? Oh yeah, extended.

You see my friends and I were the Power Rangers. We live in Angel Grove, California, away from here. It's close to Los Angeles and Stone Canyon. It's the place where we battled Rita and Lord Zedd. So, it was fun to get away from them too. After all, they didn't attack the last couple of days. I was so glad to get a break from saving the world and doing more ranger duties.

I had that goofy smile on my face as I looked at the beautiful sun in the sky. It made me chuckle a little bit. However, the wind was blowing through my red t-shirt like crazy, causing me to fall backwards and land on the dirt. I brushed my black shorts and I looked at the clouds. Was it going to rain? By the way, my name is Rocky DeSantos: the Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. Yeah, I took Jason's place.

"Yo, Rocky, what's going on?" a voice asked.

My eyes locked on to my best friend: Adam Park. He was wearing a black collared with white jeans. Yeah, he's the Black Ranger. He was always shy around other people, but with the other rangers, he's a totally different person.

"I don't know. All I know is the wind threw me on the ground and now there are clouds all over the place," I said.

Adam nodded as he walked down the steps and turned to me. Next, I heard footsteps from behind. We turned around. We see an African-American girl walk up wearing a yellow tank top with black jeans. Yeah, that's Aisha. She is the Yellow Ranger of the team. She was quite happy and cheerful all the time. However, when it comes to something bad, you can stay away. She is totally vicious.

"Aisha, it's okay. We're wondering the same thing," said Adam.

"Good," said Aisha, as she started to shiver. The temperature began to drop rapidly to dangerous levels. Behind us, the cabin door swung open, revealing four teenagers.

One girl was wearing a pink flower dress with her hair all tied up into one ponytail. Her name is Kimberly. Yeah, she's been the Pink Power Ranger since Rita first showed up. She can sometimes act materialistic sometimes.

The next person was a male. He had his glasses pressed to his face and he was carrying a laptop computer with the Windows 95 program on it (back then this was 1995), and he was wearing a blue collared shirt with white khaki shorts. His name was Billy. Billy was, and still is the greatest person when it comes to intelligence. His IQ is above average, meaning he's a GENIUS! He's the Blue Power Ranger and has been in service the same time Kimberly has. However, his computer language confuses me.

After that, we have our fearless leader. He was wearing a white tank top with torn jean shorts and he was looking up into the sky as his hair was blowing all over the place. Tommy Oliver is the strongest, bravest, and not to mention the best ranger out of all of us here. He used to be the Green Ranger from what I remember and then he switched to White before me, Adam, or Aisha came along. Did I forget that Kim and Tommy were dating?

Next to Tommy, however, we have another girl. She was African-American, just like Aisha. However, her hair was crazy all over the place. She wore a green t-shirt with blue jeans and she wondered what was going on. That's Tanya Sloan, the person that came from Africa. She wanted to come along with us since she never saw the national parks of California. However, things are getting a bit nastier now that all seven of us are outside.

"Well," said Tommy, "What's going on?"

"We should call Alpha and see what's going on," insisted Billy.

I for one agree with Billy. Two seconds the later, the other rangers agreed. However, Tanya was definitely confused as she saw us press the communicators.

"Nothing," said Billy, hearing the static coming out of the morpher. Suddenly, our thoughts were interrupted by the aurora borealis that suddenly popped out of the trees and into the sky. We watched as the aurora borealis began to transpose into a green ball of energy that was in the sky.

"Do you think it's a trap?" I asked.

Tanya watched in surprise as she saw seven color beams coming down from the sky: orange, gray, green, blue, purple, red, and yellow. And they were all aiming… here.

"Everyone, duck!" yelled Tommy.

We ducked as explosions hit the whole place. After the bombardment, I looked at the hole that was made in the ground. A small little square like device was being formed from it. As it began to rise, I caught the device. It was bright blue with two blue buttons on the left side, one blue button on the right and a circle screen. It also had a little antennae poking out of it.

"What the hell is this?" asked Aisha.

"Probably a Tamagachi," said Kim, smiling.

The others looked at her and then looked at these little devices. However, I turned to see the green energy ball diminish. We thought we were done with this.

Well, we were wrong!

The rushing waves of water could be heard from around the area. We turned around in response. There, we saw a huge waterfall appear out of the ground. We watched as it opened up vertically. It was like a huge vacuum cleaner as we were all sucked into the waterfall. I heard tons of screaming as we all started falling. I looked at what was in front of me. A white light…

FLASH!

I blacked out.

* * *

"_Rocky… Rocky… wake up, pal… Rocky!!!" _

What the hell?

"_Rocky… Rocky… wake up, pal… Rocky!!!"_

"Who are you?" I muttered.

"_Just wake up… it's okay. You're not dead."_

"Easy for you to say," I said as I opened my eyes… to a big pink ball with red eyes and two pink ribbons that connected to the head. I jumped in horror, knocking the ball out and I looked at where I was. It was humid, very moist and I was surrounded by blue and pink trees that were very… bright and beautiful. However, it was twisted. I turned to see the pink creature.

"What are you? Who are you? Where am I? Where are my friends? HELP!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I turned around to see the pink creature, "Relax, I've been waiting for you!"

"Waiting for me?" I asked, putting my back next to the tree behind me.

"My name is Koromon. We're partners!" he said.

"Partners? Partners?!" I asked.

"Yep yep," he said.

Suddenly, he heard rustling in the bushes. I turned around and went to attack, but it was Billy before I could do anything.

"Relax," said Billy, "Just wanted to know something…"

"Let me guess. Where are we?" I asked.

"And this…," said Billy, picking it up. It was a pink blob with hands and it kept walking toward Billy, "I'm Motimon. You're best friend! We will be together for the remainder of this journey."

"What journey?" I asked, "All I see is trees and no way back home!"

Suddenly, we heard something very, very, VERY, disturbing from behind. We turned to see a big red creature flying toward us. It was a flying stag beetle that kept yelling at us as it flew across. We dodged the attack.

"What's going on?" asked Billy.

"That's Kuwagamon!" said Motimon.

Billy looked at him, "Kuwagamon?"

* * *

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Kuwagamon**

**Level: **Champion

**Digimon Type: **Virus

**Special Attack: **Scissor Claws, Power Guillotine, Trap Scissors

* * *

"No way," said Billy, "He's huge!"

"Scissor Claws!" it yelled as it went to attack. We dodged it as his mandible cut down a tree. It was a big damaging blow to the tree he attacked as it crumbled into bits and pieces. However, I had enough of watching. It was time to run. I grabbed Koromon, Billy, and Motimon followed us. We were rushing down through the forest. Sweat was coming down my body from the disgusting heat, but I really didn't give a damn. I just wanted to be alive, home and not here. Suddenly, not looking behind, I smacked myself into a tree… however, it wasn't any other tree. Few seconds later, Billy and Motimon was with me. We heard the sound of the creature filling the room.

"So, Kuwagamon, eh?" asked Billy, "That was scary. We need to find a way to get out of here. I think Rita and Zedd wanted us here."

"I think so too," I said, "And we're friends with these pink blubbery creatures."

Suddenly, Koromon jumped up and threw a pink bubble at my face. I yelled as I felt my eyes burn into a crisp. Billy went over toward me as I tried to see straight. My eyes were burning as I saw Koromon looking at me.

"Okay, I take that back," I said. I looked at the tree interior. Instead of it all being wood, there were wires that were lined up all over the place.

"No way," he said, looking at it, "This is amazing."

Suddenly, I felt someone tug on my shirt. I was then grabbed and thrown out of the tree. Billy and the others followed. I looked up to see Aisha with them, "Hi. So, what are you doing hiding in a tree?"

"Oh, Aisha, we met these creatures and we saw a Kuwagamon or whatever it was called… and I see you have one yourself," I said.

It was pink just like ours. However, it had a blue flower on top of it with blue eyes that stared at me. It smiled as it looked at Koromon and Motimon.

"My name is Yokomon. It's so nice to see you guys," said Yokomon. The rangers smiled as their creatures began to talk to each other. Suddenly, a pink pig like creature appeared. The rangers turned to see Tommy with it.

"Sorry," said Tommy, "It's nice to find you guys. I thought we would be here alone."

The pig creature looked at them and smiled, "Nice to meet you guys. My name is Tokomon."

"Tokomon?" asked Billy, "Prodigious name."

I rolled my eyes as I turned to see Adam, who was standing there the whole time. I jumped up out of my skin as he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Adam chuckled, "This… come on out, Tsunomon."

"Tsunomon?" I asked.

Out of the bushes, we observed an orange creature with a white face, red eyes and a horn on its head. Okay, so we have more colors than pink!

"Hello, Adam," it smiled.

"He likes to be around me," he said.

"We can see that," I said.

Suddenly, Koromon jumped up and tackled me with full force into the ground. I got up, brushing my shirt and shaking my head in response to what was going on.

"No need to be nasty, Rocky," he said.

"Wow," said Tommy, looking at the creature, "You guys certainly had a rocky relationship."

I looked at him in response to what he said. However, I didn't really need to say a word. With that said, I then heard the sound of screaming. I looked up to see Tanya who was out of her mind as she ran through the bushes.

"Get this thing away from me!" she screamed, hugging Adam. Adam turned to her as he saw another creature just like the other five. However, it was a grey small like dragon creature with a flame on its head.

"I'm not a thing. I'm Bukamon, thank you very much," said the creature.

"Well, what are you guys?" asked Tanya. Bukamon nodded as it flew over toward the other creatures.

"We're… Digimon: Digital Monsters," said the creatures.

"Digimon?" asked Billy.

"Yep," said the creatures. We were all in shock to know that they were known as Digimon. However, it was great to know that they weren't really harmful… well, I don't know about Koromon. But, that's a different story.

"So," I said, smiling, "My name is Rocky."

"I'm Billy," said the Blue Ranger, "Do you have any source of internet to contact the outside world?"

"I'm Aisha. I'm pleased to meet you."

"I'm Adam. Nice meeting you."

"I'm Tommy. It's nice to see creatures like you guys fighting every day."

"I'm Tanya. Sorry about the flip-out earlier," she said, smiling.

Bukamon chuckled, "It's okay. But, wait a minute. There was one more… wasn't there?"

The other rangers looked at each other and I turned to look. Yeah, there was one person missing. Tommy stood there in shock, "Kim… where is she?"

Suddenly, there was a big massive scream that filled the whole forest. The six of us and our Digimon started heading toward the voice. We turned to see Kim who was hiding within the bushes. In her arms was a green creature that was a bulb.

"Don't worry," said the creature, "I'll be here."

"Thanks, Tanemon. But, what can you do?" asked Kim.

Tommy rushed over there and knelt down to see her. Kim looked up in response, "Oh, Tommy. You're alive!"

Tommy smiled as he hugged her, "It's okay. It's this Kuwagamon guy, isn't he?"

Kim nodded as she looked up in the sky, "WATCH OUT!"

Tommy looked up. Instantly, the Kuwagamon started roaring as it went through the trees, crushing every single tree. I was now mortified that we were not going to make it out alive. We all started running toward the trees. However, the white light blinded us. We were free!

"Wait!" I yelled as I stopped running. I lied. I was just about to go off a cliff. The seven of us watched as Kuwagamon roared. Tommy looked at me and the other four rangers. Tanya looked at us as we stood there with our Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin' Time," said Tommy.

As our morphers opened up, it didn't activate our energy.

"We can't morph!" yelled Kim.

"Now, what are we going to do?" asked Adam.

"You guys have some serious explaining to do when we get back," said Tanya, "I never knew you were Power Rangers!"

Suddenly, the Digimon looked at each other. Each one started shooting pink bubbles at him. Kuwagamon yelled as it raised its pincers.

"Power Guillotine!" yelled the creature.

Its pincers sliced each Digimon severely. The Digimon were smacked into our chests. I stood there, watching as the disgusting stag beetle was waiting to kill us.

"Koromon," I said, looking at it. The Digimon looked up at me. It was beaten and bruised, "Sorry, Rocky. I just wanted to help."

I nodded, looking up. Billy was trying to keep his laptop in his own knapsack that somehow got into the network and tending Motimon was very difficult. Aisha and Tanya were holding Yokomon and Bukamon. Adam was holding Tsunomon closely and both Kim and Tommy sat there together with Tanemon and Tokomon, injured. Something tells me that this was going to go wrong.

There had to be a way. I looked at Kuwagamon as its pincers aimed toward me. I yelled in shock. However, Koromon jumped up.

"I'll save you, Rocky!" he yelled.

The other Digimon looked up. They leapt out of the others hands and they all stood together in a straight line. I felt something glow. No, it was not my Power Morpher. It was my little blue device. Seven white lights came out of our devices and it aimed at the Digimon we had. What was going on?

"Koromon digivolve to… AGUMON!"

It was a bright orange Tyrannosaurus Rex that was small and its green eyes were piercing.

"Motimon digivolve to… TENTOMON!"

Billy's face was priceless. It was a red ladybug with green eyes and its shell was hard as a rock. It had six legs in total and his antennas were orange. Two of the six legs were claws and the other two were the feet. The two in the middle just stayed there.

"Yokomon digivolve to… BIYOMON!"

Aisha froze as she saw her plant Digimon change into a bird. It was pink just like its previous form. However, it was a large, pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head, and a metallic ring on one of her legs. She had a red beak and piercing blue eyes.

"Tokomon digivolve to… PATAMON!"

Tommy was surprised to see that the pink pig turned into something else. He was then depressed to see that the Digimon he had was a golden hamster with bat wings. I honestly feel bad for him too.

"Tsunomon digivolve to… GABUMON!"

Adam was in shock. Gabumon was now a yellow skinned reptile with a sky blue stomach. Most of his body was covered by a pale blue fur with blue tiger markings. It also had a golden horn on its head with red eyes. He also has red markings on his stomach.

"Bukamon digivolve to… GOMAMON!"

Tanya was happy to see that the little dragon evolved into a white furry seal creature with no nose. It had long black claws, purple markings, long ears, an orange-red mane, and green eyes.

"Tanemon digivlove to… PALMON!"

Kim was literally grinning from ear to ear as her Pokemon turned out to be a green plant with a pink flower on its head.

"They got bigger," said Tommy, "That means they got stronger!"

Kuwagamon yelled as it started to attack. Agumon dodged the pincer and looked up, "Pepper Breath!"

A ball of flame attacked the creature. The creature started stuttering as it went backwards. I jumped for joy as I saw what was happening. Gabumon opened its mouth and was next to attack.

"Blue Blaster!" it yelled. A blue stream of energy hit the monster. Next, Patamon, Biyomon, and Tentomon flew up and started attacking from the air.

"Super Shocker!" yelled Tentomon.

"Boom Bubble!" yelled Patamon.

"Spiral Twister!" yelled Biyomon.

A red bolt came out from Tentomon, while a big clear bubble came out of Patamon. And finally, a green spiral twister came out of Biyomon. The attacks hit Kuwagamon's face, causing him to yell. Gomamon then jumped up as it went to claw the creature.

"Sharp Edge!" he yelled, clawing the creature. Kuwagamon yelled as he felt a scratch from his leg. Palmon then stretched its arms out as its legs were wrapped around by vines.

"Poison Ivy," she yelled.

Suddenly, the leaves dented into its legs. The other digimon attacked the creature. Kuwagamon yelled as it fell down and landed backwards on to the ground.

"We beat the insect!" I yelled, "Agumon, you were awesome."

"I told you I would protect you," he said.

Tommy chuckled as he petted Patamon, "Even though you are small, you pack a powerful punch."

"Thanks, Tommy," he said.

When we continued to say thank you to the Digimon, we were not ready for what was happening next. Kuwagamon roared as it stood up. Its pincers stabbed into the cliff… another Power Guillotine. The cliff broke up and we started to fall down into the water, heading toward death? I don't know… but I guess you will find out later!!!

* * *

**Next Time on Digital Journey:**

**Rocky: The beach!**

**Rita: Zeddy, where are the rangers?**

**Alpha: I don't see them Zordon.**

**Zordon: We must find out where they are.**

**Kim: I'm hungry.**

**????: ROAR!**

**Rangers: OH SHIT!**

**Agumon: I can deal with him… time to Digivolve!  
**

**Adventure 02: Burning Greymon**

**Rocky: Coming Soon! **

* * *

A/N: If the characters are a bit OOC, sorry. I thought Tommy would be great for Patamon because of what power it has later if you saw the Anime and stuff. And yeah, I definitely broke the timeline for sure because Tanya wasn't supposed to meet them yet. However, answers will be picked up soon. Trust me, you won't want to miss the next two chapters because then it will bring us to the saga of **The Black Gears**. So, I hope you stay and watch. Read and Review… if you dare.


	2. Burning Greymon

A/N: So, here's Chapter 2 of the Digital Journey. Thanks to all who have read.

* * *

_(Rocky's POV)_

_Hi, remember me? Rocky? Well, let's just say I was a Power Ranger. Well, now that my morpher doesn't work, it won't matter. You see, my friends and I were having fun at a beautiful summer cabin in Yosemite and then we got thrown into a world where we meet these creatures. They are Digimon: Digital Monsters. Well, this annoying Kuwagamon shows up to attack us and when we thought it was over, our Digimon evolved and we fought Kuwagamon. Then, Kuwagamon broke a piece of the cliff sending us to our doom. Oh shit! _

* * *

**THE DIGITAL JOURNEY**

**Adventure 02: Burning Greymon**

Back on Earth…

It was hot and dry in the Mojave Desert. There, the Command Center sat there on the mountaintops looking at the dreadful sunny day. However, even with the crazy things that happened, Alpha 5 and Zordon wanted to know where they were.

"They aren't in any dimension, Zordon," said Alpha, "Where could they be?"

"Try searching for them again, Alpha," said Zordon, "There's got to be a reason why all of them unexpectedly disappeared."

Alpha nodded as he reached over to the other consoles, trying to figure out what was going on. It seemed strange that a waterfall out of nowhere opened up and captured seven people.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the moon… the enemies had the same thoughts and ideas.

"What do you mean they are not here?" asked Zedd, snarling at his bonehead soldier, "Rito?"

"Well, I watched! Seven devices were picked up and those teens were swept through some waterfall that came out of the ground. They are not here!" said Rito, "And I know we did not do that."

"Quiet, you damn bonehead," said Zedd, "My dear, where are you?"

Out of the pink curtains that Zedd stared at, Rita Repulsa came in with her dress as she looked at them, "Don't ask me, Zeddy. I don't know where they are."

"It's okay," said Zedd, "That means we can attack! YAY!"

"Alright, Ed," said Rito.

Zedd turned to Rito in anger. His face was glowing bright red as he went to charge at him with his metallic claws, "My name is ZEDD! Z-E-D-D! MY NAME IS LORD ZEDD! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ME?"

Rito started sniffling as he went into a fetal position. He was then zapped a couple of times by Lord Zedd's staff.

* * *

Shifting over back to the Digital World…

(Rocky's POV)

Hi, we're back? Great!

Now, we're going to… SCREAM UNTIL WE DIE! I was literally flying from the cliff as I looked at the ocean. I hoped that things would be fine as we started falling down toward the cliff. I felt the wind hitting me. I looked up to see Billy, Aisha, and Tommy yelling as they were falling to their death. Patamon, Biyomon, and Tentomon reached for them and tried to help. But, they were too heavy to lift. So, they started plummet to their death. Tommy looked up to see Kim fall down. However, Palmon grabbed her by the arm. She used her other arm and used her Poison Ivy attack to latch on to the cliff. It worked… for a little bit. It broke off and Kim was plummeting down just like the rest of us. However, for Tanya, she landed in the ocean head first with Gomamon and she survived. I was amazed.

"Marching Fishes!" yelled Gomamon.

I couldn't believe my eyes! Tons of colorful fish appeared from the water surface and everybody landed on them. Kim was not happy as she smelt them, "Ew, they're disgusting!"

Kim, I don't blame you. However, looking up to the sky, I saw Kuwagamon also falling. But, he was falling down into the riverbank. A major wall of water erupted from the river as we started surfing down the riverbank.

"That was close," said Aisha.

"Too close," I said, "Tommy, what do you think we should do?"

"Well, first, let's get on dry land before we start talking. We all have questions that we all need to ask each other," said Tommy.

"Or dodge a tidal wave which is coming up toward us!" said Billy.

We looked up to see a mega wave coming down on us. We held on as we started feeling ripples from the waves. The fish were very sturdy to hold on to. I never realized how badly my stomach hurt as I smacked on to the fins of the fish that were connected to each other. It was indeed painful. Damn, that's going to leave a mark. However, I never realized I would fly into a tree.

OOF!

We all lay on the ground right next to the river, recovering from the events that happened. Tanya took a breather as she looked at Gomamon.

"So, what was that?" asked Tanya.

"Simple, Tanya. My Marching Fishes move," he said, smiling.

"You saved me. What's your name now? Bukamon or Gomamon?" asked Tanya.

"Gomamon," he said.

Adam walked over toward Gabumon and the other Digimon, "So, how did you become stronger?"

"Digivolution," said Agumon, "Because of you seven, we all became stronger Digimon. I used to be Koromon, but now I'm Agumon."

"Okay," said Aisha, "That means, Yokomon is now Biyomon?"

Biyomon nodded as it swooped around and rested its head on her leg. Adam nodded as he looked at Gabumon.

"You were Tsunomon… now, you're Gabumon," he said, looking at the powerful Digimon, "Nice."

Tommy looked at Patamon, "So, if you are now Patamon, that means you came from Tokomon."

Kim nodded as she sat down toward the river, washing her hands, "And I already know that you came from Tanemon, Palmon."

"Because of you!" said Palmon.

"I couldn't fight. So technically I did nothing," said Kim.

Billy looked at Tentomon, "Well, I know why you digivolved. But, the reason why you digivolve is because it's how you adapt to changes in the environment."

"Yep," said Tentomon.

Adam nodded as he sat down on the grassy bushes, "Now, we got that settled down."

"Hold it," said Gabumon, "What were those things that you had that didn't work?"

Tanya turned around, "Yeah. What's going on? It's Morphin' Time?"

Tommy nodded to the other rangers, including myself. He was right to tell her now that she knew our secret.

"Tanya, we are the Power Rangers," said Tommy, "I know you came from Africa for vacation too and you are now in the middle of this, but we might as well tell you now. We fight Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, who plan to destroy the world. We use the Power Morphers to protect ourselves. It gives us a uniform, weapons, and even zords: big machines at our disposal."

Tanya nodded, "Why didn't they work?"

"Well," said Billy, "Our Power Coins connect to the Morphing Grid. I have a theory that we can't morph because we are in another place. So… we're stuck. But, as long as we have these guys here we will have no problem."

"Speaking of which, what now?" I asked, "Fearless leader?"

Tommy nodded as he looked at the area, "Well, this isn't the forest. It feels like we are in a jungle. We should try to find our way back to the first place we landed."

"But, how? We were up on that cliff," said Adam, "And that was all jungle habitat too."

"Well, what if I told you that you were in Tropical Jungle on File Island?" asked Tentomon.

"File Island?" I asked.

What a weird name for an island. It's not even on the coast of Hawaii or in the United States. It probably is a computer term for the tech-savvy.

"Are there other people on this island?" asked Tommy.

"Nope," said Patamon, "You seven are the only humans. The rest are Digimon."

Tommy nodded, "Great."

"Well," said Kim, "I say we don't face another creature like Kuwagamon ever again!"

"Well, get used to it," said Palmon, "There will be more creatures that are more vicious than Kuwagamon."

"Damn," said Kim, mortified.

With that said, we all began to leave the area. Tommy noticed where I was going, "Rocky, where are you going?"

"I believe I saw a beach in the area," I said.

The rangers looked at each other and then at me as they followed me. Tanya also kept close. We were watching the river bend as we saw the beautiful trees that were blue and twisted all over the place. It was not like home, that's for sure. However, my thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into Gabumon. Gabumon started sniffing around.

"The ocean, I smell it!" he said.

Gomamon looked at Gabumon as he jumped into the river bank. It seemed that he was right.

"He's not kidding, I could feel the ocean currents!"

We all jumped for joy. However, we heard a ringing sound. Not just any ringing, though. It was more like a telephone ring. I stopped in response to what I heard.

"Tommy, did you hear that?" I asked.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, let's head over there."

We all started heading out of the jungle to find ourselves on a beach with a huge cliff to the right of us and a huge ocean on the left. In the middle was the beach with tons of phone booths that were there. Also, there were backpacks that were there that looked very familiar to what I saw in the cabin back home.

"No way," I said, "Why are there phone booths placed here?"

We looked at the phone booths. Inside, there were black payphones that were in the phone booths. So, Tommy decided to walk toward the phone booth. He reached for a quarter and started dialing.

"What are you doing?" asked Kim.

"Calling home," said Tommy.

The other rangers, including myself nodded as we all walked into the phone booths.

And the responses were as follows…

"_It is now 3:51 AM Eastern Standard Time in New York. Beep-beep-beep-beep-BEEP!"_

"_The weather today is hot and sunny with occasional ice cream all around."_

"_I can't believe you called. Go away. Don't call back."_

"_If you dial this number again, I'm gonna murder your family!"_

"_This number is outside the service area. Please call back again later."_

And the other two were ten times more abusive than the five mentioned. So, I would rather not say it. Anyway, we all sat down together and we looked at the sky. Well, except for Gomamon, who decided to take a swim for the day.

"Alright, you know what? I'm hungry," said Tommy, rubbing his stomach, "And we don't know where to get food."

Aisha nodded as she reached behind her back, "Well, we have these devices."

She picked up her blue device. Everyone looked at there devices. It seems that everyone seemed to have one.

Tommy looked at it, "I wonder… well, let's talk about food. Aisha, anything else?"

"Well," said Aisha, "All I brought with me is my Power Morpher, my wrist communicator, my medical tape, wallet, and a couple of needles and some strings of thread attached to them to sew any wounds."

I reached my pockets, "I have my morpher, communicator, and my mini binoculars."

Billy sighed as he took out his knapsack. He pulled out his laptop, "Well, I guess my knapsack fell when we landed and my laptop was in here. It's the only thing besides my morpher and communicator."

"Why did you bring your laptop? I told you no electronics!" I said.

"Just incase something went haywire, I could use it to help me fix anything. For example, I can construct Tanya a communicator and I can try to modify our communicators to work instantly just incase we get lost," said Billy.

Tentomon nodded, "Good thinking, Billy."

Adam shook his head, "I brought nothing with me."

Kim sighed as she reached toward her pockets that were in her clothes. She jumped to see a swiss army knife, lip gloss, and make up, a lighter, her morpher and communicator.

"You always come prepared," said Tommy, kissing her.

"That's why I love you," she said, "You gave me this stuff for the camping trip. Speaking of camp, what do you have?"

Tommy sighed as he reached into his pockets. He noticed that there was half a bag of Gummi Worms left. They were squished but it was worth it.

"FOOD!" I said.

"Wait. There's fourteen of us!" said Tommy.

As the rangers kept arguing, Tanya kept calling on the phone. However, every time she tried calling, there would be a busy signal.

"Great," she said.

Suddenly, she looked up in the ceiling to see a red bag with a black plus sign on it. She grabbed it and opened the bag. There were chips, nuts, and ration packs. She ran over to the others with the bag in happiness.

"We have food!" said Tanya.

"In there?" I asked, "Give me!"

"NO!" said Tanya, "We need to divide it upon the crew. Let's figure it out."

With that said, we all sat down and Billy had to do the math. Who knew survival could be so difficult? Computing this all into Billy's mind, he and Tentomon came with a conclusion, "With these rations and squished Gummy Worms, we will have 54 small meals, which will last 3 and a half days."

"But, what about the Digimon?" asked Tentomon.

"Oh, never thought of that," said Billy.

"Don't worry," said Gabumon, "We can fend for ourselves."

Adam's eyes looked up at Gabumon, "You can?"

"Yep," said Biyomon, "We can go back to the jungle and get berries and such. It's what we do."

"I get my energy from the sun," said Palmon, "So, I'm good."

As they kept talking, Agumon and I began to eat a couple of things. As we had a grand old time, I turned around and I saw Billy with an evil look.

"We will have no food if you keep eating," said Billy.

"Sorry," I said, "I guess I was starved."

However, lunchtime was going to end… abruptly short. I turned to see Gomamon. He was coming out of trance as he looked around. He noticed something rumbling. Back on the beach, Biyomon turned toward the ocean and started humming.

"What's wrong?" asked Aisha.

"I sense trouble," she said.

I looked at her and turned around to see a big explosion of water destroy a phone booth. Then more geysers appeared, slaughtering more phone booths.

"What's that?" I asked.

We saw a huge big sandy like hill come out from out of the ground. It then started blowing away as a big shell started spinning around.

"Shellmon," said Tentomon.

"What's that?" asked Billy.

"We invaded its territory," said Tentomon.

The shell stopped spinning and a pink slug came out of it with two hands. It had green hair and blue eyes. It started roaring, causing us to back away from it.

* * *

**DIGIMON ANAYLZER**

**Shellmon**

**Level:**Champion

**Attribute:** Data

**Special Attacks:** Hydro Pressure, Slamming Attack.

* * *

"Two monsters in the same day?" asked Tanya, "Great. Now, let's run!"

"HYDRO PRESSURE!" it yelled.

Suddenly, Tanya was sprayed in the face with water. She was soaked as she landed on the beach. Even Gomamon was soaked as a result of the attack. Tommy shuddered as he stood up in response, "All Digimon, attack!"

The Digimon nodded as they started charging toward Shellmon.

"Pepper Breath!" yelled Agumon.

A blast of fire came out of his mouth and it hit Shellmon in the face. Next, Gabumon went to attack.

"Blue Bla-," said Gabumon, but a puff of blue smoke came out of his mouth, "What the?"

"Spiral Twister!" said Biyomon. No green flame appeared, causing her to think that something was wrong.

"Super Shocker!" yelled Tentomon. Only sparks came out of it, "No…"

"Boom Bubble!" yelled Patamon. But, no air came out of the creature, "Oh no…"

"Poison Ivy," said Palmon. Her vines stretched out, but it didn't reach anything. It was then tackled by Shellmon and everyone else got blasted by water. However, Agumon was the only that could stand up to battle him.

"Why is it only Agumon?" asked Billy.

"I need food," said Tentomon.

Adam turned to Gabumon, "Gabumon, why?"

"I need food, too. I have no energy," he said.

Tommy looked up, "That's it! The Digimon had nothing to eat. Only Agumon did. Without food, they don't have the energy to battle! Rocky, it's up to you and Agumon!"

I nodded, "Got it. Agumon, you heard Tommy!"

Agumon nodded in response to what I said, "I need a diversion!"

I started running to the left, "Yo, you ugly shellfish. Get your ass over here, you big fat ugly monster!"

"Don't egg him on!" said Aisha, rolling her eyes.

Agumon walked up to the creature and opened its mouth, "Pepper Breath!"

A big flame attack hit Shellmon in the face. Meanwhile, I found a big metal pipe and I started to climb on its shell. I walked toward the head and started striking him hard. He yelled as he was being smacked repeatedly with the metal pipe.

"How do you like that?" he asked.

Suddenly, one of his hairs grabbed me. The metal rod was thrown on the beach sand. The other rangers watched as I was grabbed very tightly. While that happened, Agumon was trapped underneath Shellmon's claw. Shellmon started blasting water from his body, drenching and hurting everybody. They all smacked against the cliff wall and there was nothing I could do. I was stuck. The pressure was too much for me. He could snap me in half.

"I need to do something… but I can't!" I yelled, "I wish I could morph and fight!"

"Rocky!" yelled Agumon, screaming in pain.

I looked down to see a yellow light in my pants pocket. Instantly, the digivice began to glow bright blue and white lights shot up into the sky. I watched as Agumon began to glow bright yellow. An image of something stronger appeared in the sky as orange lights came down from the sky surrounding Agumon.

"Whoa!" said Tommy, "Again?!"

"It's a miracle," said Tanya.

"AMAZING!" said Kim.

"Excellent," said Billy.

"Agumon digivolve to… GREYMON!"

I was thrown backwards and I landed on the ground. I turned to look at Agumon… well, it's Greymon now. He was a bigger T-Rex with blue stripes and red eyes. It had a brown helmet with antler sides. Shellmon laughed as it looked at Greymon. Greymon laughed as it went to attack. The creatures went at it like it was a boxing match. Shellmon released a water attack and Greymon shot flames, creating steam. He then lifted Shellmon and threw him in the sky. I was shocked as I saw the finisher.

"NOVA BLAST!" he yelled.

A huge fire ball came out of his mouth and Shellmon yelled as a major explosion occurred. He flew far into the ocean. Greymon started breathing heavily as I ran toward him. He began to glow bright yellow as it transformed into Agumon.

"You okay?" I asked, touching him.

"I'm hungry," he said.

All I had to do was smile. Two minutes later, we all sat around together and our Digimon started eating the perishables. Billy turned to Tommy, "Tommy, we need to go."

"Yeah, we should go," said Tommy, "But, why are you saying we should?"

"Because," said Billy, "Shellmon didn't die. We need to go before he comes back for Round 2."

"I agree wholeheartedly," said Adam.

"Great, to the jungle!" said Tanya.

"However," said Aisha, "Tanya, remember. We fell off a cliff, floated down a river. Getting back to where we need to go to is very, very difficult."

"And one more thing," said Kim, "I am not dealing with Kuwagamon again."

"Well," said Billy, "I believe the people use those phones for the reason. So, it only makes sense to find those people who use them."

Tommy nodded as he pointed to the beach, "Let's continue. The sooner we find clues, the sooner we can get home!"

We all nodded as we started walking away from the beach. I can't wait for our next adventure. Well, talk to you later…

* * *

**Next Adventure…**

**Adam: Dragon Eye Lake… **

**Aisha: Why is there a bus in the middle of nowhere?**

**Tommy: Look, Adam what's your deal?**

**Adam: I just want to go home. I can't take this anymore. **

**Rocky: Uh, what the hell is that?**

**Kim: Not again!  
****  
Adam: Got to take one for the team! **

**Adventure 03: The Blue Wolf Named Garurumon**

**Adam: Coming Soon…**

* * *

A/N: That's enough updating. I hope you guys review. See you later.


	3. Blue Wolf Garurumon

A/N: Here's Chapter 3. Sorry for the delay…

* * *

_Last time, the Power Rangers fell down a rocky cliff and landed on a group of fish, scaling down a river. Well, they arrive at a beach that was filled with telephone booths. When they tried to find food, Shellmon decides to attack. Agumon, the only Digimon that had strength, digivolved to Greymon and Shellmon fell back into the ocean. What could happen next?_

* * *

**THE DIGITAL JOURNEY**

**Adventure 03: Blue Wolf Garurumon**

* * *

_Adam's POV…_

"I got you," I said, stretching my hand toward Rocky's. Rocky grabbed on to it tightly as I pulled him up on to the surface. The seven of us stood there as we saw the destruction of the telephone booths and the waves crashing on to the surface. I looked at Rocky, who was looking at the ocean with a concern. Maybe, it was because of Shellmon's battle with Greymon. The same question lies in all of us: how come Agumon could battle unlike the rest of the others? And more importantly, why did Greymon change back? Well, I guess Rocky wanted to get it out into the open.

"Uh, Agumon?" asked Rocky.

"Yes?" asked Agumon.

"Why did you change back?" he asked.

Rocky's partner sighed as he scratched his head, "I don't know."

Suddenly, Rocky felt a sense of vertigo as he went to fall off the cliff. Luckily, Agumon grabbed his shirt. I laughed a little bit, because Rocky's look was priceless. However, it was time to cease laughing. Everyone turned around as they saw boulders crashing into each other. Out of the boulders, we saw two Digimon that look like a Triceratops. Looking at my friends, I could see that Billy was very excited to see this new phenomenon.

"What's up?" asked Tentomon, "You seem curious and excited."

"Ooh, sweet!" said Billy, "Triceratops Digimon!"

"Close…," said Tentomon, "They are Monochromon. However, he's nice and there's no threat to them. We can walk here safely without being attacked."

**DIGIMON ANAYLZER**

**Name: **Monochromon

**Level:**Champion

**Attribute:** Data

**Attacks:** Volcano Strike

I looked at Rocky and then turned to Tentomon, "If that's true, then how come it looks angry?"

Suddenly, everyone turned around. To my eyes, I gasped to see another Monochromon, roaring and screaming. I couldn't explain my thoughts right now. They were all clustered because I was worried if I was going to be food for the next Digimon. Kuwagamon was one, Shellmon was two, I don't need another two.

"Two Monochromon," said Tommy, "Everyone, run!"

We ran for our lives. I was there just in time before the Monochromon rammed into each other. They then collapsed on a boulder, which caused a massive destruction behind us as we kept going. However, we kept running east into the tropical forest, also known as uncharted territory. Palmon was screaming as they kept running into the forest.

"Palmon, wait up!" yelled Kim.

"Uh-uh, sweetheart, I want to get out of this place!" said Palmon.

Her hands were waving in the air as she was running past Kim. I look at it this way, I can't blame Palmon. My heart was pounding really hard. I was lucky I wasn't going to have a heart attack at the time. I began to break a sweat, running through.

"Why are they fighting?" asked Aisha.

"Simple," said Tentomon, "Territorial reasons."

As we kept running, Tommy turned around and watched as the two Monochromon charged into each other. With so much force, Tommy watched as the two Monochromon yelled, causing them to fall into the water. He turned to the others and we continued on.

* * *

Back at Lord Zedd's…

"This is perfect," said Lord Zedd. Sitting down on his powerful throne, Rita was looking at him with a smile, "Oh, Zeddy. This is perfect! Do we have a plan?"

"Goldar and Scorpina are already down there destroying the buildings as we speak," said Zedd.

On Earth, Goldar and Scorpina started exploding things with their attacks. Scorpina stretched out her saber, releasing yellow beams from her sword. The buildings exploded. People were running away as Goldar and the Putties kept destroying the city.

"Yes, the Power Rangers won't be here to save you!" he yelled.

"Now, it's time to destroy what the rangers tried to protect!" yelled Scorpina, "Die, all of you!"

The explosions kept continuing.

* * *

Hours later, in the digital world…

I was soaked with sweat. The sun was setting and the humidity of the Tropical Jungle was not helping us as we sit by. According to Tentomon, we were heading toward Dragon Eye Lake. However, we never expected to see street signs posted all over the trees. Talk about craziness. However, I noticed that Kim bent over and landed on the grass.

"I don't mean to complain, but can we take a break?" asked Kim.

"Just a little further, Kim," said Rocky, passing by her.

"Rocky, my calves will be swollen. They will be big as elephant feet," she said.

"You know, having that will help you," said Agumon, smiling.

"I'm not like you, Agumon," said Kim, sighing.

Suddenly, Palmon looked at her, "Well, they can sink into roots, like me!"

"I don't know if being a tree would be the number one choice," said Kim.

Palmon sighed as she looked at her. While all of that was happening, it seems that Billy was observing the sun. It was orange, but there was a pinkish bluish tint that emerged out of it, changing the sky.

"Talk about a color change in the sun," said Billy, "I hope we get to the lake, like you said, Tentomon."

Tentomon nodded. As he started flying, he began to sniff, "Well, I could smell fresh water."

"There's no such thing as sniffing fresh water," said Tanya.

"Um, trust me," said Tentomon, "I can tell what water smells like."

He flew up toward the tree tops. His eyes began flashing as he saw the lake right in front of him, "We are a half a mile to the lake."

"Great," said Kim, "I can't walk anymore."

Gomamon, who was sitting there was ready to dash. As he went to jump, Tanya grabbed his tail. She smacked on the ground with Gomamon smacking the ground on hard impact.

"Hold it!" yelled Tanya, "You're not going anywhere."

"Look," said Adam, "Everybody is tired."

"And hungry," said Rocky, "Maybe Dragon Eye Lake would have those needs."

Tommy nodded, "True."

Tanya turned around, "Then, guys. What are we waiting for? Let's set up camp!"

* * *

Five minutes later, we reach the lake. However, there was something weird about it. Yes, the lake was all pretty and all. But, there were telephone poles that struck out of it. Some of them had other cable like towers. It was very curious because it reminded me of the telephone booths that stood on the beach earlier this morning.

"Amazing!" said Kim.

She walked toward the lake's edge, "Perfect place to camp. Does that mean we will have to sleep outdoors?"

"Most likely," said Tommy.

"Oh man," said Kim.

Suddenly, there was a little earthquake underneath us. As I looked up, I noticed a land bridge forming from where we were straight toward the middle of the lake. Instantly, a cable car appeared.

"No way," said Aisha.

"Why is there a cable car in the middle of nowhere?" asked Tanya.

"Maybe someone's inside?" asked Rocky, "Look!"

Turning around, I noticed that the lights automatically came on. It only led to one thing: someone was in the cable car. The seven of us, plus the Digimon ran into the cable car. As Rocky opened the door, he stood there in shock. It was completely empty.

"Wow," said Rocky.

"It's completely deserted," said Aisha.

"But, it looks brand new. No crumbs or any bacteria accumulated on this," said Billy.

"However, the cushions are comfy and since this train is brand new, I won't have to worry," said Kim.

Tanya sighed, "First phone booths, now a cable car… how strange."

"Regardless," said Aisha, "We can't move the car, but this place would be awesome to sleep in."

"Agreed," said Rocky.

I walked into the cable car and yawned, "I think it's time for some food. Anybody with me?"

* * *

Five minutes later…

Gomamon was taking a nice swim across the lake. As he swam back and forth, Billy and Tommy were fishing using a big fat branch and a white string with at least a couple of pieces of leftover food we had earlier. However, they weren't catching fish. Why? Gomamon was swimming right were their rods are.

"Ugh," said Billy, "Can you swim somewhere else? I'm trying to get some fish here."

While that was happening, I noticed Tentomon found a lot of grapes. Agumon and Patamon stood together as Patamon shot a Boom Bubble at a couple of Bananas. Poor Gabumon, a banana was sliced through his horn and Kim and Palmon were grabbing mushrooms. Specifically, mushrooms that were healthy to consume while Biyomon grabbed fruit with her beak. While that was happening, Aisha, and Tanya got the firewood. I put them into place. Now, the only question was? How to start the fire?

"Anybody have a match?" I asked.

Suddenly, Agumon stood there, releasing a Pepper Breath. The fire began to ignite on the firewood.

"Whoops," I said, "I forgot."

"Good job," said Rocky.

As Agumon smiled, Billy and Tommy came with the fish. Rocky grabbed at least one with his hands and he put it over the flames. I poked a stick through the fish and I put the fish to the flames.

"Rocky, want to use a stick? It's easier," I said, "And also, you don't get burned."

Rocky sighed as he grabbed a stick, "Thanks, Adam."

"No problem," I said.

As the night continued on, it seemed that everyone was enjoying their meals. We all ate a lot. After all, we were exposed to so much stuff since this morning. I looked up to see Rocky and Aisha, who finished eating. The two of them were sitting at the lake's edge, talking.

"So," said Rocky, "I wonder if we can ever save the world from Rita and Zedd?"

"We will," she said, "But, we have to get out of here first."

"First?" asked Rocky, "Oh yeah."

Rocky looked to his right. Tanya was standing, looking at the sky.

"You seem lost," said Rocky, "What's up?"

Tanya sighed, "Is it just me or the North Star is not present?"

Aisha looked up, "You're right. Look at all of those constellations. They are all different. But, we could be in the Southern Hemisphere."

"I doubt it," said Tanya, "The Southern Cross is not there to prove it."

"So, I guess we're just going in random directions," said Rocky, sighing, "Okay."

Tommy turned around. It seems that Patamon was about to fall asleep.

"Sleepy?" asked Tommy.

Patamon nodded as it dozed off. Soon, Gomamon and Palmon also dozed off into a dreamy state.

"I guess we should all get shut eye," said Tommy, yawning.

"However," said Billy, "We should have one person keep watch."

Kim nodded, "The girls will stay out of this one, right?"

"Yep," said Tommy, "So…"

Kim sighed, "Too bad there are no sheets."

Rocky laughed, "Gabumon?"

Gabumon turned around. He looked at him with curiosity and I looked up. I had a feeling that Gabumon was going to have a problem. Indeed, I was right. Rocky was lifting up Gabumon's fur. I had to stand up.

"Can we borrow your fur? I always wanted to see your true self," said Rocky.

I released Gabumon and looked at Rocky, "Rocky, he doesn't want to. And he doesn't like it."

Rocky gave me a look. I was serious. However, the Red Ranger laughed and said, "Take a chill pill, bro."

Tanya sighed, "Alright, so who's up first?"

"My shift is now," said Rocky.

"I'm next," I said.

"I'm third," said Billy.

"I'm last," said Tommy.

"Alright," said Tanya, "Now, to the cable car."

* * *

As we all piled into the cable car, the Digimon were sleeping on grass beds while we were all sitting on the couch. Kim was lying down on Tommy's lap and looked at the rest, "Guys, it seems that I love beds more than cushions."

"Look at it this way," said Billy, "We got some place to sleep."

"Yep," said Aisha, "Good night."

"Good night!" said everybody else.

I could tell from everybody. We hoped for the following things: One, we all hoped for no Digimon to come up and attack us during our slumber. Two, we needed showers. Three, tomorrow is going to be a long day and we hope all will be fine. And finally, hopefully we can get out alive. I began to drift off, however, my eyes were wide open. I looked at the stars. I had a slight feeling in my stomach. Like, I was feeling nervous about something. Something was on my mind. Carefully, I climbed out of the car and looked at the waters. Gabumon also appeared.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, "Just thinking about life. Why don't you go back to the others?"

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"You are too shy," I said.

When I said that, Gabumon turned around, "Look who's talking? It takes one to no one."

Before I said anything, Gabumon walked back inside the cable car. I sighed as I continued walking. As I kept walking, I noticed Rocky and Agumon yawning as they set up a fire and watch the moonlight.

"You know," said Agumon, "What's the point of keeping watch if you fall asleep?"

"Good point," said Rocky, "I want to sleep… but not now. I think I need to wash my face."

As he walked, he stepped on something red, which caused a minor disruption. However, no one could feel it. I was standing, watching the moon hit the water. As I turned around, it seemed that Rocky was watching.

"Ugh, you have another hour," said Rocky, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," I said, "I was out of line. I guess it's because I was trying to defend him and such…"

"Hey," said Rocky, "I understand. "

I nodded. As I walked across the land bridge, I looked down. At my feet, there was this harmonica. It was black with silver edges. As I picked it up, I began to play. I didn't know how to play it, but I seemed to be good with it. Rocky was watching me from the distance as I kept playing it. I turned to my right. Gabumon was there, watching me play the tune. However, I had the slightest gut feeling that my peaceful tune was going to end. Rocky did something with the fire. As he placed a stick into the flames, a piece flew out and landed on the red spot next to him. Now, the shaking in the lake has went from minor to major.

"Oh boy," I said.

Standing up, I noticed a water cyclone building up. As the cyclone diminished, I gasped. A sea serpent appeared. It had a yellow face with a teal body and it was screaming.

"Good job, Rocky," said Agumon.

"Damn," said Rocky, "Not good."

Inside the cable car, the rest of the team woke up. Apparently, their sleep was also interrupted by the power of this powerful beast. The four rangers were sitting there, scared out of their minds with the Digimon next to them.

"I was having such a good sleep!" said Kim, "Damn earthquake."

"That was no earthquake," said Tanya.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy.

Aisha looked across, "Oh no, another monster."

"Another Digimon?" asked Billy.

"Yes, Seadramon!" yelled Tentomon.

**DIGIMON ANALYZER**

**Name:** Seadramon

**Level:** Champion

**Attribute:** Data

**Attacks:** Ice Arrow

"Seadramon is a Digimon that looks like a Dragon," said Tentomon, "However, we need to get out of here or we are going to be destroyed by his Ice Arrow attack."

"Ice Arrow?" yelled the rangers.

"Yeah," said Tentomon, "Its finisher."

Seadramon roared as it swam. It was so powerful, that it broke the land bridge. I watched as Seadramon dragged the island with him. It seemed that whatever Rocky did, it caused Seadramon to awaken.

"What did you do?" asked Tentomon.

"I may have been responsible for the awakening of Seadramon," said Rocky, "An ember landed on his tail."

"WHAT?" yelled Billy and Tentomon, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Suddenly, the red tail that was attached to the island broke off. Seadramon screamed as he looked at Rocky, Billy, Agumon, and Tentomon. With its tail, he smacked the four of them on the ground. He then flew into the lake. He swam so fast, that he smacked into the island. The rangers were screaming, along with the Digimon as the island smacked into the telephone poles. Quickly, I dove into the lake.

"My fur…," grumbled Gabumon, "Okay."

I was swimming as fast I can to get to the island and Gabumon was also behind me. While I was swimming, Rocky and the others looked at each other. None of them were hurt, but they were quite upset that Rocky awakened the beast. Tommy stood in front of them.

"Alright," said Tommy, "Digimon, attack!"

"We know," said Patamon, "We got this!"

Biyomon began to create a green whirlwind attack, "Spiral Twister!"

"Boom Bubble!" yelled Patamon, releasing a bomb of air.

"Super Shocker!" yelled Tentomon, releasing white electric bolts.

"Poison Ivy!" yelled Palmon, stretching out her hands.

"Pepper Breath!" yelled Agumon, releasing a ball of fire into Seadramon. All of the attacks hit. The result was that it didn't affect anybody.

"Damn," said Tommy, "Rocky, can he?"

Rocky grabbed his Digivice and looked at Agumon, "Can you Digivolve?"

"I was waiting for you to ask me," said Agumon. He began to close his eyes as Rocky's Digivice activated. As it began to glow, Agumon began to glow in orange light. However, it diminished and Agumon collapsed.

"Agumon!" said Rocky, "Are you okay?"

"I can't digivolve," said Agumon, "I don't know why."

"Now's not the good time to tell me," said Rocky.

"HEY GUYS!" I yelled.

The rangers turned around to see me and Gabumon swim for the island.

"Don't come!" yelled Tommy, "Seadramon's here!"

I stopped swimming and I turned to my friend. Gabumon stood there and nodded. He knew I had a plan. It was a bit risky, but it was the only way.

"Yo, ugly!" I yelled, "Over here."

As I swam to the other side with Gabumon behind me, Seadramon dug his tail in the water. As he did that, Gabumon released a blue stream of flames. It was a good direct hit. However, his tail grabbed my chest. I yelled as I was dragged down in the lake and then lifted up, captured.

"ADAM!" yelled Aisha.

"What was he thinking?" asked Tommy, "Now, what can we do?"

"Simple," said Tentomon, "Pray that there's a miracle. Seadramon will now crush Adam's body. He'll be dead within minutes if something's not done!"

Rocky gasped. He turned to me. I was screaming all right. The pressure of my bones was reaching the breaking point and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't morph out, it would be impossible.

"Gabumon," said Tommy, "Our attacks won't work on him, but yours did. Can you stop him?"

"I don't know if I have that much power," said Gabumon. He looked up and turned to Seadramon. I was screaming, feeling more pressure.

"ADAM!" yelled Gabumon.

Suddenly, as I closed my eyes, I felt something jiggle in my right pocket. Something blue was piercing out of my pocket. White light then shot out of my pocket and into the sky. Down below, I opened my eyes. The other rangers looked at Gabumon as he began to glow bright yellow from the white light coming out of my digivice.

"No way," said Rocky, "Another evolution!"

An image of a strong creature appeared in the sky and blue lights surrounded Gabumon as he began to digivolve.

"Gabumon digivolve to… GARURUMON!"

He was a white wolf with blue stripes and had pink nails as claws. His eyes were bright yellow. He was also very fast as well, faster than his rookie form. As Garurumon jumped up, his tail sliced Seadramon's tail, releasing me. I crashed into the ocean. Still feeling every bone, I swam to safety as Garurumon was biting Seadramon. Seadramon's tail crushed Garurumon's face. Garurumon was falling down the water and hitting the seafloor. Getting up from the island, I smacked my body on the ground.

"Adam, you okay?" asked Tommy.

"I'm fine… where is he?" I asked.

I looked up to see Garurumon slicing across the pool with Seadramon trying to bite him. His tail scratched Seadramon's face. Seadramon yelled as he tried another maneuver. Tentomon was jumping up for joy, "Garurumon's fur is sharp as metal."

"Really?" asked Rocky, "And I thought fur was supposed to be cuddly."

"ICE ARROW!" yelled Seadramon.

Opening his mouth, a beam of ice hit Garurumon. I watched as Garurumon became an ice sculpture.

"Don't just sit there," I said, "Finish him!"

Suddenly, Garurumon broke out of his ice sculpture like state and opened his mouth, "Howling Blaster!"

A teal wave of flames came out of his mouth as the Ice Arrow was trying to hit Garurumon. The flames hit Seadramon. Seadramon yelled as he felt the powerful blast. Seadramon yelled as he fell in the ocean, feeling the dreadful impact of the water.

"We did it!" I said.

"Yes!" said the other rangers and Digimon.

Suddenly, a yellow aura surrounded Garurmon as he evolved back into Gabumon. Gabumon swam back to the island. As he got up, we noticed the sky was turning purple with a golden sphere appearing in the east. The sunrise was really beautiful.

"So," I said, "You digivolved just in time."

"Well," said Gabumon, "I loved your harmonica playing and how you dealt with things."

Tanya smiled as she looked at the smoke that was coming out of the lake, "At least we're safe… for now."

"What do we do now?" asked Aisha, "Swim to land?"

Gomamon laughed as he swam in the lake, "I got this. Marching Fishes!"

Suddenly, colorful fish popped out of the lake and gathered at the island. Together, with Gomamon, they pushed the island into the mainland, where the rangers and the Digimon were released. Aisha stretched out her arms as she looked at them, "I'm so tired."

"Really?" asked Billy, "I think all of us are."

Rocky nodded, "Yeah."

"So, why did Gabumon only evolve?" asked Billy.

"Maybe because…," said Rocky, "Because when Agumon evolved, it made sense because I was the one in trouble. They probably only evolve when we get into major deep problems."

"That makes sense," said Aisha.

Suddenly, Aisha felt something behind her. As she turned around, she noticed Kim falling asleep on the grass.

"I think we should get at least two hours of sleep before we continue on," said Tommy.

Agreed, we all decided to sleep. However, I was the only one awake. I was playing with the lost harmonica, trying to learn some new chords and such. As I did so, it seemed Gabumon was next to me, falling asleep. After fifteen minutes, I began to close my eyes and drift into a deep sleep…

**

* * *

**

* * *

Next Segment:

**THE DIGITAL JOURNEY: SAGA 01- THE CURSE OF THE BLACK GEARS **

**Adventure 04…**

**Aisha: Gear Savannah… so hot.**

**Biyomon: The Yokomon Village**

**Rocky: You have no water?**

**Billy: My laptop shows volcanic activity coming from that mountain top.**

**Aisha: What's causing it?**

**Yokomon: Meramon!**

**Rocky: Who's Meramon?**

**Meramon: BURN! IT BURNS!**

**Biyomon: I got to stop him.**

**Aisha: Biyomon, NO!  
**

**Adventure 04: Red Hot Birdramon**


End file.
